Stalked
by spoodle monkey
Summary: YAOI KANDAALLEN it was a rather odd sight to see Kanda storming into the room, discretely followed, and he used that term loosely, by three girls he had never seen before in his life.


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own...perhaps someday when i prove that pigs can in fact fly, and not just by being thrown out of windows! (preferably when they're open) read and review!

* * *

It really was a strange sight, Allen decided, as he sat in the nearly deserted lunchroom, his tray still piled high with his late breakfast. It had been pure luck that he had slept through his alarm and had ended up eating later than everyone else, however now he was fairly glad that he had. Otherwise he would have missed this.

Kanda had stalked into the hall, appearing more annoyed with life than normal, which meant that the remaining people in the large hall, save for Allen, had practically tripped over their own feet in their haste to escape his wrath.

While this was a normal occurrence, the three girls that 'discretely' skipped in behind him, and he used that term 'discretely' loosely, were most defiantly not normal. He was fairly certain that Kanda was merely choosing to ignore the trio and was completely aware of his…followers.

It surprised him further; however, when the other exorcist glanced around the large room, eyesight finally settling on him, before the older teen stalked his way over to where he was sitting.

Kanda threw himself down into the seat across from him, glaring at him.

"Kanda?" Allen shifted awkwardly under the gaze, grey eyes flitting to where the three girls had settled themselves down a few tables' away, amused expressions on their faces. He did a double take when one pulled out a notebook and pen, staring intently at them, pen poised above the paper.

"Stupid bean sprout. This is all _your _fault."

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." Allen glanced back at the trio, suddenly not as interested in the food in front of him as he had been five minutes ago. "Um, Kanda, why are you being followed?"

"Because of your big mouth." The older exorcist continued to glare at him, chin propped up on his hand. "They refuse to leave me alone."

That generally meant Kanda had already threatened them with bodily harm and they had still chosen to follow him. These girls were dedicated…to whatever it was they were trying to accomplish.

"Why are they following you?" He asked again, receiving nothing more than a snort of annoyance in response. So, deciding that the only way to get any answers was to go directly to the source, Allen stood, making his way over to the now furiously blushing girls.

"Good morning!" He chirped, greeting the three. The girls merely stared at him, the one with the notebook, scribbling away, making him wonder what was so interesting. "I was just wondering why you were following my…_friend_…around." He and Kanda weren't exactly what you would call friends, but he wasn't sure how else to describe their odd relationship, when he found himself constantly drawn to the older exorcist.

"We were taking notes." The red haired girl spoke up as the other two began giggling. "For our book." She continued at his blank look.

"Oh. You're writing a book on Kanda?" Out of all the people at the headquarters, why would they write a book on Kanda? If he really thought about it, it made some sense. Kanda was probably one of the strongest exorcists, not to mention his natural strength and beauty, but that was if he really thought about it, and he wasn't. Not a chance.

"Sort of." The red head grinned, and it made him think of Lenalee when she was up to something. "Hey! I just got this great idea! Maybe we could interview you for the book? It would really help." If he had have looked up, then Allen might have noticed the warning glare that Kanda shot him, but as it was, he didn't, sitting himself down at the table, next to the girl with the notebook.

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Hmm, how about how you and Kanda met?" He wasn't sure how that was going to help with any book, but if it did then all the better.

"He attacked me, outside the front doors."

"Alright," He glanced over, curious to see what she was writing, only to have the girl, slide down the bench slightly so he could not see anything. "So, how many missions have the two of you been on?"

"Um, I'm not sure. I tend to go on more missions with Lenalee and Lavi." Allen smiled, wondering exactly why Kanda had been so furious with the trio. They seemed nice, although everything seemed to annoy him.

"And Kanda's okay with this?" That struck him as odd. The red haired girl was making it out as though this was something horrible. He thought he'd learned most of the customs from around there, he may have been wrong.

"Um, I don't see why not."

"He's not possessive at all?"

"Why would he be?" The sound of pen scribbling furiously against paper was beginning to make him nervous, his eyes making their way over to where Kanda sat glaring over at them.

"Alright, so its an open relationship?"

"Huh?" Allen was starting to get the impression that he was seriously missing something important in their conversation. "Relationship?"

"We have a pool going around about whether Kanda is the top or bottom. Now most believe that he's top, but we'd like to clarify it with you."

"Top of what?" He asked bewildered. Wait- top…relationship? They couldn't- "You think Kanda and I are…together?!" The trio merely exchanged amused glances at Allen's rather loud outburst. He grabbed the notebook, staring with wide eyes at the images on the pages. The girl grabbed it back but not before, he got a good view of the drawings.

Rough sketches of himself and Kanda littered the page. He blushed at the pictures of himself kissing Kanda, pushed up against a desk, laying on the floor, bed, table, Kanda draped over him.

"Are you saying that you're not already together? Cause Kanda said the same thing and he wasn't very convincing either."

Allen stood awkwardly, excusing himself quickly from the table a blush staining his cheeks, as he hastily made his way out of the room. He paused outside of the doors, leaning against the wall. It worried him slightly that he could actually see where the girls might have gotten the idea that he and Kanda were together, from.

"This is all your fault." Allen didn't have to look up to know who had followed him out of the room. He wasn't sure how it was either of their faults. This was just proving that most people at the order had way too much free time.

"They're actually writing a book on us?" He finally glanced up, meeting the older exorcists annoyed glare. "Well, we don't have to worry, who here would buy a fictional book about our love life? Lack of one, I mean." He added hastily at the darkened look.

"Lenalee, Lavi, Krory, Komui, and Miranda have all pre-ordered their copies. Hard cover and signed." He was slightly shocked that Kanda had already found this out, but if it was about the older teen, then he probably knew about it before it happened. "Those were the names at the top of the long list."

"That many people believe that we're together?" He pointed from himself to Kanda, wondering when the world had lost their minds. His companion nodded, slouching against the wall across from him, except Kanda didn't really slouch, he just gracefully relaxed his lithe body and he needed to stop his mind from going there if he didn't want to be cut in two pieces in the near future.

"What?" Kanda snapped at him and if he didn't know any better, he'd say that that was as close that he came to looking self-conscious. "You were staring at me." He was? He did that a lot, didn't he? Staring at the older exorcist during briefings, on missions, watching him at meals, when he trained…

"What if…" he began, taking his time. Kanda was going to murder him for this. "What if, they weren't completely crazy? Perhaps there is something to the rumour?" Allen glanced up, half expecting Kanda's hands to be wrapped around his throat. Instead the older exorcist had crossed the small expanse, to stand in front of him, dark eyes as unreadable as ever. "Kanda?"

"Bean sprout." He swallowed around his suddenly dry mouth as Kanda's face appeared in front of his, tilting down to-

"I KNEW IT!" Allen jumped, his head knocking against the taller exorcist's in surprise. The three girls from before stood, peering out the door, gleeful expressions on their faces. "JUST LIKE IN THE BOOKS!"

"Leave now." Kanda growled, making Allen glad that the glare wasn't directed at him. The red head shot him a wink, as they went back into the room, closing the door behind them.

"I-" He was cut off by the lips on his own, incredibly aware of the strong body pressing his against the wall. Kanda's lips moved against his, tongue stroking against his own, when he opened his mouth, hands moving to clench at the fabric of his companions coat. Fingers buried themselves in his hair, tilting his head to deepen the kiss further, gasping as a leg made its way between his own.

"Kanda! Allen!" They broke apart, Allen blushing bright red, while Kanda chose to glare at the newest intruders. Komui stood at the end of the hallway, with a grinning Lenalee. "If you plan on going further, I'm going to have to ask you to move it somewhere private, as you'll wreck the end of the book before I get a chance to read it."

He had the distinct feeling that Kanda was not amused by that, so choosing to save Komui's life in a completely unselfish way, Allen promptly dragged Kanda off to his room, to continue their previous…activities.


End file.
